


A Night With You

by Hex69



Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breast Play, Clit Play, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: Ann sneaks over to café Leblanc so her and Akira can have a night alone for the first time.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for Shuann NSFW Weekend!! I'm new to writing horny stuff but I did my best and it was good practice!!!
> 
> And a big thank you to my best friend [Cakie](https://twitter.com/cakie_nsfw) for beta reading!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
>  **Prompt:** First Time

Ann stepped out onto the station platform and made her way up to the backstreets, making her way to the front door of café Leblanc, peeking through the glass she saw no sign of the owner and pulled out her phone.

 **[Ann]:** Hey I’m here!

 **[Akira]:** Nice, you outside?

 **[Ann]:** Yes I am, is Sojiro here? I don’t see him inside...

 **[Akira]:** He went home about an hour ago and took Morgana with him, you can come in I left the door unlocked.

 **[Ann]:** Thank you <3

 **[Akira]:** <3

Ann quietly opened the door to the cafe as to not make the bell ring too loud and made her way inside, “Akira?” she said in a low voice.

“Up here!” called Akira.

Ann nervously made her way up the stairs and was greeted to Akira sitting at his desk working on something.

“You know you don’t have to be that quiet right?” said Akira as he stood up.

“I-I know! S-Sorry...”

Akira walked over and kissed Ann on her forehead, “It’s alright, I’ll go down and lock the door and give you time to....get ready...” he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ann’s face went red, “R-Right...”

Akira hugged Ann before making his way downstairs, Ann took a deep breath as she walked towards Akira’s desk and began to take off her shoes and clothes.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this...” whispered Ann as she slid her shorts down her legs and set them on the desk with the rest of her clothes, Ann sighed, “....It was my idea though...”

Now in nothing but her underwear Ann made her way to her boyfriend’s bed and took a seat, Ann took a deep breath, “....U-Um...Akira! I-I’m ready!!” called Ann.

“I’m coming up!” replied Akira as he began to ascend the stairs.

Each creak in the wooden stairs made Ann’s heart race faster, and as he reached the top Ann swore it could burst out of her chest, “U-Um...”

Akira stared at her as a smile formed on his face, “You look great.”

“R-Really?”

Akira walked closer and brushed a hand on one of Ann’s cheeks, “Really.”

Ann’s face was as red as an apple.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Akira

Ann nodded, “Y-Yes!”

“Alright, but at any point you want me to stop just let me know ok?”

“I-I will.” Ann said as she scooted back and laid down onto the bed.

“....Ok...” Akira crawled on top of her, he stared down at her as he tried to pick where to start, he made his way to her neck, kissing it gently as the blonde squirmed beneath him, as he continued one of his hands made its way down to one of her breasts and slid its way under her bra making her yelp but she did nothing to stop him.

He kneaded her breast, Ann’s breathing quickened as he did so, eventually he grew bored of her neck and made his way further down her body, he removed his hand from Ann’s breast to quickly lift up her bra.

Both breasts now free Akira returned his hand to the abandoned breast, he placed his other on her side and began to kiss her chest, Ann moaned at the soft touch of his lips, her body being loved like this seemed to excite her, the skin of her boyfriend’s lips and hands were like silk.

“....M-More...” Ann begged through her moans and hearing her pleas Akira delivered as his lips made their way to Ann’s lonely, unoccupied breast, the black-haired boy began to suck on the hard nipple, as he did this his second hand made its way down her body, slid it under her panties, and began to rub her clit.

One of Ann’s hands gripped the bed sheets while the other covered her mouth muffling her moans of pleasure, “A-Aki-AH!” exclaimed Ann as she felt two of her boyfriend’s fingers make its way into her wet pussy, slowly going in and out only to eventually pick up speed.

Ann could feel a heat rising within her as she continued to squirm underneath Akira, “I-I think- I t-think I-I’m-” before she could finish speaking Ann felt Akira take one big squeeze of her breast before pinching her nipple, sending a shock of pleasure through her body, Ann let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets with both hands as the heat inside her rose and quickly went out as she came, Akira following soon after.

Ann laid on the bed panting rapidly to calm her racing mind, Akira laid on top of her doing the same, with what strength he could muster Akira lifted himself off Ann to lay by her side, “W-Well that was....f-fun...” said Akira in between pants, a smile plastered on his face, “You’d have to give me a minute to get my clothes of but...wanna go a little further?”

“N-No...” said Ann with a deep breath, “I-I don’t think I’m r-ready for that just yet....s-sorry...”

Akira wrapped Ann in his arms around her and kissed her cheek, “That’s ok, I understand.”

“....A-Akira...”

“Yeah?”

Ann turned on her side and buried herself into Akira’s chest, “....I-I love you...”

Akira smile and kissed the top of her head, “I love you too.”


End file.
